marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
V
Summary "V'''", is a mysterious man who leads a revolution against a corrupt Dystopian society in the Vertigo comic V for Vendetta. V is a man who has escaped imprisonment from the Larkhill resettlement concentration camp in England (the setting for the dystopia), after being experimented on by the Camp's scientists with the injection of Batch-5 serum. Batch-5 is a mixture of pituarin and pinearin, a potent and unpredictable mutagen. V is the only one who survived the experiment and it actually yielded some beneficial results. He has enhanced strength, enhanced reflexes and an enhanced mental capacity. These hormonal experiments also gave V enhanced abilities beyond normal human boundaries. (similar to the Super Soldier Serum used on Captain America) He wears a metal ballistic Guy Fawkes mask, and bases his actions on the events of the Gunpowder Plot, and the date November the Fifth (the date the Gunpowder Plot took place) Powers and Stats Tiering System:' '''9-C'. 9-A with standard equipment | 9-B. 9-A with standard equipment. 8-B with preparations Name: V, The Man in Room Five (real name unknown) Origin: V for Vendetta (Vertigo title), DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least in his mid 30s Classification: Enhanced Human, Vigilante, Freedom Fighter/Anarchistic Terrorist (Depending on perspective) Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Stats, Master Swordsman, Marksman, Martial Artist, Skilled computer hacker, Expert in demolitions, Master of stealth, Genius level intellect | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Preparation Attack Potency:''' '''Street level. Small Building level with standard equipment | Wall level. Small Building level '''with standard equipment. '''City Block level with prep time (Obliterated the Big Ben with explosives) Speed:''' '''Peak Human (Able to blitz trained soldiers) | Subsonic (Blitzed several soldiers spread across a room with melee attacks faster than they could reload their guns, whilst heavily injured) Lifting Strength:''' '''Peak Human (Can physically overpower people much larger than himself, has been seen able to lift people single-handedly and throw them away) | Superhuman Striking Strength:''' '''Street Class | Wall Class '''(Able to send people flying across an Alley with a normal punch) Durability:' '''Street level' | Wall level. Possibly Small Building level with standard equipment. (Was hit by over nine clips of machine gun fire whilst only wearing a steel plate for protection, which was visibly penetrated, including point-blank headshots, and was still able to blitz all nine soldiers immediately afterwards; He did eventually die from his injuries, however was seen being hit once with a punch but did not move at all) Stamina:''' Peak Human | Superhuman (See the above soldier blitz feat) Range:' Standard melee range. Extended melee range with knives and rapier. Tens of meters for projectiles and explosives. '''Standard Equipment:' His signature metal ballistic Guy Fawkes Mask, Six double-edged knives (Around twelve inches long), twin sais, numerous gas grenades, explosives and smoke grenades, a rapier (Only seen once, in the movie) Intelligence:''' A genius of chemistry, politics, philosophy, electronics, literature and psychology, among other fields, especially with tactical planning and pyrotechnics. A prep master. Notably, intelligence is possibly the only field where comic V is superior to movie V. '''Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Has taken machine gun fire at close range and continued fighting. Has fought off a dozen fully armed men with nothing but a few knives. Has created bombs from nothing but fertilizer. Has bypassed advanced security systems to carry out his plans of rebellion. Key: Comic V | Movie V